Fish-Man Karate
is a martial art that is practiced by certain skilled members of the Fishman race. While deadly on land, Fishman Karate has a number of devastating underwater moves designed to be suitable with the Fishmen strength and speed while under water. This fighting style emphasizes the fishman's greater power and mobility underwater. This martial art can be learned at Fishman Island.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.14 Chapter 121, Fan question: Where do you learn Fishman karate? First Appearance: Chapter 84; Episode 39 Known Practitioners *Kuroobi, officer of the Arlong Pirates *Kapoty, member of the Foxy Pirates *Tansui, member of the Macro Fishman Pirates *Jinbei, member of the Shichibukai Kuroobi's moves Kuroobi claimed that he is a level 40 practitioner of this martial art style. * : A hard punch that can send an opponent flying. Kuroobi claims that this attack is so strong that it can break through 100 tiles. * : Kuroobi slams his arm-fin into the back of his opponent's neck. * : Done underwater, Kuroobi wraps his pony-tail around the opponent's waist to prevent them for escaping. The word "Itomaki" means "Manta Ray" but it can also mean "spool of thread" which is what his opponent looks like when they’re caught by this attack. * : An underwater attack, Kuroobi darts forward and uses that momentum to deliver a savage side kick to the opponent's stomach. This attack's name is a major pun, the word "Kaisoku" with different Kanji can mean "high speed", the term "Harakudashi" meaning "drop of the stomach" is also the word for "laxative", and finally the word "Geri" is one of many ways of writing "kick", however this version cam also mean "diarrhea". Put them all together and you get "High speed, laxative induced diarrhea". * : Done underwater, Kuroobi spins then hits his opponent with the heel of his foot. * : Done underwater, an inner-sole kick to the chin of Kuroobi's opponent. * : Done underwater, An open plam attack to the chin of Kuroobi's opponent. "Joudan" here is written with the characters for "high rank", but is a homophone for the word for "joke", hence the "Guffaw" in the English attack name. * : Done underwater, Kuroobi grabs his opponent then swims extremely fast to the ocean floor where the pressure of the ocean wreaks havoc on the opponent's body. * : A much stronger version of the Hyaku Maigawara Seiken, Kuroobi claims that this move is the "true essence of Fishman Karate", can break through 1000 tiles, and kill a human with one shot. Sadly we never get to see if he’s telling the truth. Kapoty's moves During the Donut Race portion of the Davy Back Fight, Kapoty showed some of his skills in Fishman Karate in order to aid the Cutie Wagon in racing. The techniques he used are as follows: * : Using a karate chop, Kapoty can split the very ocean itself in order to send a shockwave to attack an enemy. This was first seen being used to attack the Barrel Tiger in the Donut Race of the Davy Back Fight.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 307 and Episode 209, Kapoty chops the ocean itself. * : Combining himself with Monda by placing himself in the star shark's mouth, Kapoty can create a faster "engine" for the Cutie Wagon. With this, Kapoty and Monda can pull the Cutie Wagon more easily through raging currents. Apparently Monda's sharp teeth doesn't hurt Kapoty. This was first seen being used after they and Porche realized that they couldn't move through the corral reef easily and were losing to the Barrel Tiger.One Piece Manga - Chapter 308, Kapoty and Monda combine to create a Two Fish Engine. When written in Kanji, the technique means "Fish-fishman Swimming Method". Jinbei's moves As a Shichibukai member, Jinbei is a very high-level master of the Fishman Karate style. * : Jinbei punches at a fair distance from the intended target(s), so instead of the fist connecting, it releases a shock wave that sends them flying. This move is very similar to Kuma's Pad Cannon with the only difference is that the shock-waves aren't concentrated upon being released; but in exchange, it has a much wider area of effect. This move has a delayed effect, as the shock wave takes a while to affect the opponent(s). This move was first shown against some Impel Down jailers. * : A much-stronger version of the Senmaigawara Seiken. It is a very powerful punch, able to knock out a Demon Guard in one strike. It is used like an uppercut, rather than a straight punch, sending the opponent flying skywards. It was first used against Minorhinoceros, in Level 4 of Impel Down. Considering the name, it is possible this attack is fifty times stronger then Kuroobi's Hyakumaigawara Seiken and five times stronger then his Senmaigawara Seiken, and as such, break through five thousand tiles. * : An underwater technique that Jinbei initiates by first performing a bowl-shaped gesture with his webbed hands (one hand over the other) while underwater right before giving the water itself around him a mighty yank; this allows Jinbei to physically grab and redirect currents as if he were manipulating cloth. This move was first used within Impel Down's exterior bay in preparation for the Kairyū Ipponzeoi. :* : An underwater technique performed after Mizugokoro. Jinbei heaves the current upward, where it erupts from the ocean surface as a towering stream of water. This was first seen used in Impel Down's exterior bay in order to lift a makeshift raft onto a Marine battleship. Jinbei could apparently generate multiple water streams like these if necessary. Ipponzeoi is a jūjutsu move where an opponent is thrown over the shoulder. * : A technique used on a body of water's surface. Jinbei heaves a spear-shaped burst of water with enough force to punch a hole in solid structures. This was first used against the Marines on board a battleship, dealing a fair amount of damage to the ship itself. * : A simple palm block with enough force to slap away a full-powered sword swing from Gecko Moria. * : A punch strong enough to send Gecko Moria reeling. It is unknown as to how strong this technique is in comparison to either his Karakusagawara Seiken or his Gosenmaigawara Seiken. Trivia *Tansui's level of Fishman karate is never seen because he was taken out before he could do anything. *All practitioners of this art seen so far are pirates. References External Links *Karate - Wikipedia article about article the martial Fishman Karate is based on. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Fishmen